


A New Look

by nynxisme



Series: My Little Sparrow [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Lumity, Parent Eda, Sparrow AU, beginnings of lumity, luz braids amitys hair, thats it thats the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynxisme/pseuds/nynxisme
Summary: Luz offers to braid Amity's hair. Amity reluctantly agrees.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: My Little Sparrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917406
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place when amity is 14! also, we finally get to see luz in this au. finally.
> 
> technically speaking, this fic probably takes place around the time lost in language would've taken place. this is also around the time when amitys opinion/view of luz changes, and i do have plans for a fic portraying amitys thoughts towards luz before this scene
> 
> this is also just an excuse to give amity a hair style but also make it gay (not even kidding this is one of the first scenes me and my friend planned out for the au)

Amity was half awake, brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror when Luz walked in and did her own morning rituals. Amity barely paid her any mind, needing at least another ten minutes to wake up completely.

Of course, Luz didn’t seem to notice nor care.

“How do you keep all of that hair brushed? How long does it even _take_ you?” the human asked, Amity not bothering to hide her annoyed sigh at her question.

“And why are you so obsessed with my hair this morning? If you hadn’t noticed, I actually have things I need to do before me and Eda set up shop.” she said, glaring at the mirror and adamantly refusing to look in Luz’s direction.

“I’m not obsessed with it! I was just wondering how you care for it,” Luz responded. She seemed to want to add something, but she closed her mouth and turned back towards the counter to finish whatever she did in the mornings.

Amity merely hummed as she put the brush on the counter, getting ready to head out of the bathroom and downstairs to where Eda and King were probably already eating when Luz spoke up,

“Have you ever tried styling it?”

Amity finally glanced towards Luz, “Excuse me?”

“I just meant it might be nice to try something different for once, y’know?” Luz quickly replied, not wanting to upset Amity and cause her to ignore her for an entire day again.

Amity paused, running a hand through her hair. As it was now, it reached her waist in length. She’d never once tried styling it, never even thought about it. She narrowed her eyes at Luz.

“You won’t cut it, right?”

“Of course not!” Luz seemed genuinely against the idea. There were a few seconds of silence before Amity gave in.

“Fine. Only this once though, and you’re never mentioning it again. Deal?”

  
“Deal.”

And that's how Amity found herself sitting on a chair that Luz had dragged into the bathroom. The whole situation reminded her of when she first decided to grow her hair out, but she did her best to deny that Luz reminded her of that special moment.

Her ears twitched as she listened to Luz grab what she’d need to do whatever she was going to do to her hair. Amity would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little nervous at the idea of someone messing with her hair but, well, even if she didn’t necessarily like Luz she had to admit that the human was never purposefully malicious.

“Alright. I’m gonna start, alright?” Luz said and Amity gave a small nod. Amity felt as Luz started brushing through her hair, carefully making sure she didn’t pull on it.

“So…” Luz started, “is there anything particular you have in mind?”

“I’m… not too sure.” A pause, “Just not a bun.”

“No bun, alright, got it.” There were a few more moments of silence as Luz tried to figure out what to do with Amity’s hair. “How does a braid sound?” She finally asked.

“It sounds good I guess,” Amity said, nervously.

Luz let out a small “hmm” before taking Amity’s hair and separating it, and if Amity had been looking at her she would’ve seen Luz’s tongue sticking out as she concentrated.

“So, you’ve been living with Eda for a while now, right?” Luz started talking, jolting Amity into focusing on what she was saying.

“Uhm, yeah. I think I’ve lived here with her for about… seven years now? She’s… I was fortunate that she let me stay here in the first place.”

There were a few moments of silence after Amity spoke, both of them trying to think of a topic to restart conversation. Eventually, Amity was the one to start talking again,

“So, I remember you had the uh, fifth book in the Good Witch Azura series, right? Since it was the fifth one, I assume you enjoy the series?”

“Do you read it too?” Luz asked, pausing in her braiding of Amity’s hair for a second in her excitement before remembering what she was doing and continuing.

“Yes!” Amity exclaimed, before remembering Luz was messing with her hair and she went still, not wanting to mess her up. “I’ve only read up to the fourth book though. I didn’t even know a fifth book was out!”

“Really? Well, maybe you could read my copy and we could, I dunno, talk about it? Maybe? Like a book club?” Luz asked, hopeful. She’d always wanted to talk to others about the Good Witch Azura, but no one back home ever really wanted to talk about it.

“That… doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually,” Amity said, a bit surprised that she agreed to it. Maybe Luz wasn’t as bad as she thought she was.

“Azura book club!” Luz exclaimed, barely keeping herself from moving around with excitement. She was almost done with the braid and was getting kind of nervous to see Amity’s reaction.

Amity let out a small laugh at Luz’s excitement. The excitement and happiness coming from Luz was infectious.

“Aaand done!” Luz exclaimed, putting the end of the braid in a hair tie, making sure it was secure before she stepped back, her nerves showing a bit in how she wrung her hands together.

Amity blinked, not even realizing that they’d been there talking for about five minutes. She stood up and turned towards the mirror, pausing as she took in her appearance.

It was shorter in the braid, barely reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, but even so Amity found that she didn’t really mind it. She reached back to feel it, being careful and light, not wanting to risk ruining it or causing it to come undone.

“Do you like it?” Came the nervous question from beside her. Amity glanced at Luz before looking back at her reflection.

“I love it.” Came out, and Amity found that it was true.

Luz let out a relieved sigh, “Oh I’m glad! I was a bit worried cause you seem to really enjoy your hair, but if you enjoy it then-”

“Luz,” Amity turned to her, “I-” She paused, seeming to look for the right words. “Thank you,”

Luz paused, looking back at Amity. After a second she gave the witch a big grin, “Glad I could be of service! Now, how about we head downstairs before Eda starts to wonder why we’ve been taking so long.” And with that Luz left the bathroom, leaving Amity to stare after her.

  
Amity turned back to the mirror and looked at her hair, giving a soft smile before she left and closed the door behind her, heading downstairs and sat at the table, staring at the wall in thought when Eda came up next to her,

“What’s with the new hairdo, kid?”

Amity’s face flushed, “L- Luz mentioned styling it and, well, I decided why not?”

Eda stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a soft grin, “It looks nice, little Sparrow.”

Amity glanced up as Luz walked into the kitchen, immediately starting a conversation with King. Amity smiled, “It is nice, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you have any kind of scene or interaction you wanna see from this au, comment it and i might write something about it! i have lots of one shots planned, but im always open for more ideas!
> 
> also my friend who ive been working on this with might be making a ref sheet for sparrow!amity, so if anyones interested in that ill probably be posting it to my tumblr (https://kitkatwritestrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> criticism appreciated!


End file.
